


Nice and Clean

by guizhou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guizhou/pseuds/guizhou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweden and Finland are in the mood for sleepy morning sex. Something prickly momentarily gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Clean

**Author's Note:**

> a chat with emi inspired this fic!! as usual, i'm super unhappy with the pacing ugh... why is pacing so hard...... also sorry in advance for cutting the story off where i cut it off

When Finland woke that morning, it was to the feeling of prickly stubble kisses being pressed to his bare shoulder. “Mm... G'morning, Sve,” he mumbled sleepily, forcing himself to open his eyes. “Mornin', Fin,” Sweden rasped as he spooned him from behind. They were still naked from last night's bout of lovemaking so it made the Swede's morning wood pretty much impossible to ignore. Finland smirked and teasingly rolled his hips back, grinding his ass on his husband's erection. “Just woke up and already feeling frisky?”

Choosing not to reply to the mostly rhetorical question, Sweden let out a quiet sigh, hands moving to gently grip Finland's hips. He humped the Finn's perfect ass with slow, languid thrusts. “...Like yer not hard, too,” he finally said, one of his hands moving around to lightly grasp Finland's erect cock.

“Oh, Sve...” Finland moaned breathily, eyes fluttering closed. He desperately wanted to thrust into Sweden's closed fist but his body was still heavy with sleep. There was a niggling feeling of guilt in his chest for being so passive but the Swede seemed more than eager to do most of the work. His movements were slow as well, though. Almost lazy. Finland's toes curled in with pleasure at the feel of Sweden's calloused thumb leisurely stroking his slit.

Sleepy morning sex was so _good_.

But then Sweden pressed his nose to the base of Finland's neck, inhaling his scent deeply, and Finland... started laughing. The large blond lifted his head, confused. “Wha's wrong?” he mumbled. Finland reached behind him to cup his husband's chin, scratching a finger against the prickly hairs he found there. “You didn't shave yesterday, did you? Or the day before that? Your stubble's thicker than usual,” he said.

“S'it bad?” he asked, now bringing one of his own hands up to his face.

“No, it's hot actually. You're really working the just-woke-up look,” Finland cooed, grinding against Sweden's dick again. “Just tickles is all...”

Sweden let out a pleased sigh at the friction, relieved that his wife wasn't bothered by his facial hair and flattered by the compliment as well. The Finn carried on for a bit with his stubble-scratching, an absent-minded smile on his lips. “Hehe, you're my Scruffy Gruffy Sve Bear!”

The Swede flushed darkly. “Fin...” he started, hoping he didn't have to explain that silly nicknames didn't exactly set the mood for making love.

"Sorry, sorry! That wasn't very sexy, was it?" Finland said, laughing.

Sweden merely huffed in response as he thrust his hips again, relishing the sound of his wife's laughter fading into quiet moans. They easily settled back into a slow rhythm.

Just when Finland felt like he was about to come all over Sweden's fingers, he gasped out, “Sve. Sve! I want to finish in your mouth.”

Well, there was no saying no to that.

After a few moments of clumsy shuffling and adjusting, Sweden's head was in between Finland's thighs. He lapped up the pre-come dripping from the tip and then quickly swallowed the head. Finland cried out, hands gripping Sweden's hair tightly, slowly pushing him down to take more of his cock.

Sweden moaned onto the length, readily allowing Finland to control his movements. It wasn't long before the smaller blond's cock was sliding down his throat. Sweden choked a bit but gamely took the whole thing. The second he had Finland's erection all the way to the base, he expected a cry of pleasure from the Finn like usual.

But Finland yelped and jolted violently instead, yanking Sweden off his cock so abruptly that the poor Swede's head spun. He coughed a few times, looking up at the other blond with worry. “Wha' happened?” he asked once he finally caught his breath again.

“Oh, god, I'm so sorry, Sve! It was your stubble! It scratched against my balls and I freaked out!” Finland frantically explained, the aroused flush on his face growing even darker from embarrassment.

Sweden stared up at the Finn for a few beats of silence before letting out a snort of laughter.

“H-hey! Don't laugh!” Finland whined, face going even redder.

“Why dun we shave this off b'fore continuing?” he suggested.

And for some reason, Finland calmed down at that. Probably because even when the mood was close to being totally ruined, Sweden knew just what to say to ease the situation.

“We're... we're still hard, though! We can just do something else?” Finland offered.

Sweden moved up from between his wife's legs and kissed his lips. “Y'dun wanna finish in m' mouth anymore? 'Cause Ah want ya to,” he murmured huskily against Finland's gasping mouth.

“Well, when you put it that way, Sve...”

 

* * *

 

“Alright, Sve! Wash your face while I get everything ready!” Finland chirped, already cheerful first thing in the morning despite not having any coffee yet. It was probably because the promise of sex was still fresh in his mind.

Sweden obeyed without question, turning on the tap, taking off his glasses and leaning down to wash up. His wife hummed to himself as he gathered their shaving gear: shaving cream, a razor and aftershave. The Swede was perfectly competent enough to shave his own stubble but... well, having Finland do it for him was nicer. The Finn was just better at it, too. He shaved so clean it could be called immaculate.

When Sweden finished washing, he looked up to see Finland right next to him, sitting on the bathroom counter. This way, he wouldn't have to lean on tiptoes and stretch up to help him. “C'mere, Sve! I'm all ready for you,” he said, beckoning his husband closer. Sweden walked over and stood between Finland's open legs, resting his hands on the Finn's soft, pale thighs. He stroked the bare skin beneath his fingers tenderly.

“Don't get ahead of yourself, okay? Bye bye, stubble, and then we can have sex!” he reminded as he picked up the can of shaving cream, spraying a good amount into his palm. “Mhm,” Sweden hummed, closing his eyes when he felt Finland gently cup his chin. The small blond spread the cream around evenly, smiling at his husband's relaxed expression.

“You only ever look this unguarded when you're with me,” Finland stated, almost sounding proud.

“Mm. 'Cause Ah trust ya. More'n anyone else,” Sweden replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Finland beamed at that. “Stay still for me,” he said quietly as he picked up the razor and carefully brought it to Sweden's skin, sliding it against his jaw slowly.

It only took Finland a couple minutes to cleanly shave off all of Sweden's stubble. He ran a finger along the smooth skin as his husband's eyes finally opened again. “There we are. No more prickles,” he said happily, leaning forward to kiss him. Sweden accepted the kiss eagerly, moving a hand to cup Finland's cheek.

After they parted, the Finn reached for the aftershave. He squeezed some into his palm and began rubbing it into his husband's freshly shaven skin. “Ahhh, you smell so good, Sve,” he swooned after he finished, leaning forward again to kiss the Swede. This time, Sweden kissed back hungrily, hands reaching around to grope Finland's ass.

Finland gasped into the kiss, hands moving up to grip Sweden's hair as he spread his legs wider. A particularly enthusiastic squeeze had the Finn breaking away to cry out with pleasure. “Haha... You don't waste any time, do you?” he teased breathlessly.

Sweden didn't reply and focused on peppering a trail of kisses down his wife's beautiful body, his end goal obvious. By the time he finally reached Finland's cock, it was already fully erect again.

“Hehe... ready to continue where we left off, Sve?” Finland murmured playfully, pushing down on Sweden's head until his lips kissed the tip of his erection.

“God, yes,” Sweden moaned as he opened his mouth to take Finland deeply.


End file.
